


Una casta vigilia di Natale

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (XY Ver.) [10]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«E adesso sarei troppo pieno e sonnolento per poter festeggiare davvero la vigilia» concluse. <br/>Nel suo tono Nero captò distintamente una nota di lussuria che l'altro non aveva fatto il minimo sforzo per nascondere. <br/>Nei suoi limpidi occhi azzurri poteva leggere le sue brame come se le sue iridi fossero le pagine dei suoi pensieri. <br/>Nero fece un sospiro cercando di prepararsi ad affrontare il suo partner. <br/>«Non stasera, Dante» disse. <br/>«Non credo di non aver capito» esclamò il più grande in tono interrogativo, tramutando istantaneamente il suo sguardo in uno piuttosto perplesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una casta vigilia di Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _#62 - "Non credo di aver capito."_ per la [Maritombola #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/81778.html) e _Pokémon!AU_ di [h_mushroom](http://h-mushroom.livejournal.com/) per la [Notte Bianca #17](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/83653.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2311 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Fractalopoli, col suo clima perennemente invernale, era la città ideale in cui trascorrere il Natale.   
Dante e Nero non vi si erano recati con quello scopo, bensì per cercare di visitare la famosa Valle Pokémon situata al di là del Bosco Passoperso; tuttavia - come il nome suggeriva - non era poi così facile riuscire ad attraversarlo.   
Dopo aver battuto il capopalestra locale senza troppi problemi, più di una volta avevano cercato di penetrare il labirintico sottobosco senza mai riuscire ad arrivare da nessuna parte. Puntualmente si ritrovavano all'inizio, stanchi e confusi.   
I giorni cominciarono a trasformarsi in settimane e l'aria natalizia cominciava a contagiare anche loro mentre la città e i suoi abitanti si preparavano a festeggiare la ricorrenza.   
A quel punto i due allenatori decisero di godersi le ultime festività dell'anno in città per poi ripartire ad anno nuovo. Così, ogni volta che a sera tornavano senza aver combinato niente dal Bosco Passoperso, cenavano in mezzo alle lucine colorate della mensa e nell'aria festosa che si respirava dovunque per poi andare a festeggiare a modo loro in camera.   
Tutte le notti - a dispetto della stanchezza accumulata durante il giorno - facevano l'amore con passione, godendosi ogni singolo istante al massimo. Era bello per entrambi, anche se il culo di Nero - fuori allenamento - cominciò a dolergli dopo appena tre giorni.   
A quel ritmo la vigilia di Natale arrivò fin troppo velocemente.   
   
«È un bene che l'infermiera Joy abbia organizzato un pranzo di Natale domani piuttosto che il cenone stasera...».   
Dante aprì la porta della camera che divideva con Nero lasciando che fosse quest'ultimo ad entrare per primo.   
«E perché?» volle sapere il ragazzo, incuriosito.   
«Perché vista la quantità di addobbi e il tempo speso a metterli immagino che sarebbe stato un pasto enorme...» spiegò Dante facendo spallucce, come se fosse una cosa quanto mai ovvia.   
Varcò la porta andando a sedersi sul suo letto. Accavallò le gambe e lisciò la coperta sotto di sé con un movimento della mano lento.   
Nero gli dava le spalle, intento a sistemare la borsa e la cintura contenente le sue poké ball; ciononostante stava prestando ascolto al suo compagno.   
«E adesso sarei troppo pieno e sonnolento per poter festeggiare  _davvero_  la vigilia» concluse.   
Nel suo tono Nero captò distintamente una nota di lussuria che l'altro non aveva fatto il minimo sforzo per nascondere.   
Nei suoi limpidi occhi azzurri poteva leggere le sue brame come se le sue iridi fossero le pagine dei suoi pensieri.   
Nero fece un sospiro cercando di prepararsi ad affrontare il suo partner.   
«Non stasera, Dante» disse.   
«Non credo di non aver capito» esclamò il più grande in tono interrogativo, tramutando istantaneamente il suo sguardo in uno piuttosto perplesso.   
Il più giovane alzò gli occhi al soffitto come ad implorare gli dei di dargli la forza necessaria a fronteggiare una tale stupidità.   
«Stasera niente sesso» dichiarò esplicitamente, intrecciando le braccia sul petto per sottolineare la propria presa di posizione.   
A quel punto Dante insorse: «Come sarebbe a dire "stasera niente sesso"?! È la Vigilia di Natale, è il momento perf...!»   
«È proprio per quello che non voglio!» lo interruppe Nero «È la Vigilia!».   
«E allora?» Dante piegò di lato la testa con aria confusa «Che vuol dire?».   
Aveva aspettato pazientemente quel momento per tutto il giorno. Aveva faticato tantissimo per contenersi, impedendosi di saltare addosso al suo fidanzatino in mensa e per strada. Aveva anche deciso di boicottare il piano della giornata che prevedeva di andare per l'ennesima volta a Bosco Passoperso, il tutto per evitare di rimanere da solo con Nero e poter avere ulteriori tentazioni - fare sesso in un boschetto poteva non sembrare la scelta migliore, però a lui pareva fin troppo romantica.   
Si era trattenuto in previsione di una serata memorabile e adesso scopriva che Nero non voleva scopare.   
Quest'ultimo abbassò lo sguardo e le sue guance presero colore. Era palesemente in imbarazzo ma Dante era troppo preso dallo sfogo della sua rabbia per notarlo.   
«Io mi sono trattenuto tutto il giorno!» sbottò il più grande. Dal cipiglio pareva sul punto di schiumare dalla bocca come una belva feroce.   
«È la sera prima di Natale, vorrei un regalo migliore di qualsiasi cosa possa uscire dalla coda di un Delibird!» esclamò indignato.   
Il ragazzo non fece una piega all'udire la notizia che il famoso che i Delibird portavano con loro e che per Natale conteneva i doni che dovevano consegnare nella notte altro non era che la loro coda; piuttosto sgranò gli occhi ed avvampò per il significato del resto della frase.   
«Poi ti lamenti se ti dico che sei un pervertito!» replicò con veemenza «Non pensi ad altro che a quello!».   
«Non mi sembravi così contrario tutte quelle volte che mi imploravi di farti venire a ripetizione!» esclamò Dante esibendosi in un ghigno sarcastico.   
Nero fece per ribattere ma chiuse la bocca di scatto, gli occhi che lampeggiavano di rabbia.   
«Se è per questo io non mi sono mai lamentato quando la mattina la prima cosa che mi chiedevi appena sveglio era lavorare al palo che avevi tra le gambe!» sbottò per contro.   
Si lanciarono sguardi carichi di astio per alcuni momenti; dopodiché Dante distolse lo sguardo intrecciando le braccia sul petto ampio.   
Emise un sospiro rassegnato. Nero lo guardò con diffidenza, quasi aspettandosi una reazione violenta da un momento all'altro: quando era nervoso era piuttosto incline a diventare violento - come lui del resto.   
«E allora cosa facciamo stanotte?» domandò in tono piuttosto mansueto, aprendo le braccia come ad invitarlo a farsi avanti.   
Nero lo guardò per qualche attimo, poi la sua espressione si fece meno tesa e sorrise.   
«Potremmo fare questo...» propose mentre si scagliava tra le braccia aperte del suo compagno più grande, atterrandolo contro il copriletto.   
Le sue braccia andarono a cingergli il capo e la destra in particolare si infilò dietro la sua testa.   
Dante gli avvolse le braccia attorno al bacino, trattenendolo contro il suo corpo. Quella specie di aggressione l'aveva colto completamente alla sprovvista; ciononostante era felice di poterlo stringere fra le braccia.   
Un'altra sorpresa furono le labbra che senza eccessivo fervore andarono a posarsi, umide e calde, sopra le sue, muovendosi senza mai osare spingersi troppo oltre.   
Dante si lasciò trasportare dall'impeto del momento e, accarezzandogli il retro della camicia, la sollevò per infilarvi sotto le mani. Contemporaneamente la sua lingua cercò di violare il cavo orale del più giovane.   
Quest'ultimo lo impedì strenuamente, mettendo in atto l'arma più efficace a sua disposizione: i suoi polpastrelli cominciarono a carezzare morbidamente la sua chioma, affondando tra i ciuffi bianchi e poi riemergendo lentamente.   
Le smanie di Dante si placarono quasi all'istante, sostituite da deboli gemiti e movimenti sinuosi del suo robusto torace.   
Nero sorrise trionfante tra sé mentre il più vecchio cessava i suoi tentativi di infilargli la lingua in bocca.   
Al ragazzo era occorso un vero e proprio colpo di fortuna per venire a conoscenza di quel particolare punto debole del suo partner, però adesso più che mai era felice di poterlo sfruttare a proprio vantaggio.   
Dante era particolarmente suscettibile quando si trattava dei suoi capelli, più in particolare della cute cui erano attaccati. Se Nero gli carezzava fino in fondo il retro della testa, il suo compagno cominciava a fare le fusa, in un certo senso.   
Dante sollevò leggermente la testa per agevolarlo in ciò che stava facendo, trovando piuttosto ardua l'impresa a causa del relax totale dei suoi muscoli.   
Se adesso Nero gli avesse chiesto di alzarsi in piedi le sue gambe non l'avrebbero minimamente sorretto e sarebbe ripiombato seduto come un sacco di patate.   
Non aveva alcuna intenzione di togliersi di lì, per nessuna ragione al mondo.   
Quando Nero separò la sua bocca da quella del suo partner, quest'ultimo annaspò nell'aria in cerca di un contatto qualsiasi emettendo uno stridulo e ridicolo verso.   
Allontanandosi leggermente il più giovane poté avere una panoramica generale del viso del più vecchio e non riuscì a fare a meno di ridacchiare: Dante teneva le palpebre dolcemente chiuse ed aveva le guance arrossate come se fosse stato troppo tempo al sole. La sua espressione era un misto di sofferenza e completa soddisfazione.   
«Non smettere, ragazzo...» sospirò arricciando gli angoli delle labbra in un sorrisetto beato.   
Nero non l'aveva mai visto così appagato neanche dopo aver fatto sesso.   
Il minore intensificò le carezze, strappando imbarazzanti mugolii di piacere al suo partner - che non pareva in condizioni di notare lo spettacolo che stava offrendo di sé.   
Continuarono a coccolarsi così per quasi un'ora prima di decidere di cambiare posizione. Nero non diede un momento di tregua a Dante neanche mentre si spogliavano e si infilavano sotto le coperte nel letto di quest'ultimo, onde evitare che le sue voglie perverse prendessero nuovamente il sopravvento su di lui, rovinando l'atmosfera romantica e molto intima che si era creata. Per Nero era quella la vera atmosfera da Vigilia di Natale.   
Stretti l'un l'altro nel caldo abbraccio delle coperte, non passò molto tempo prima che cadessero ambedue profondamente addormentati.   
Il mattino seguente, Dante riemerse dal sonno udendo battere dei colpi sulla porta.   
Stizzito, si girò su un fianco, voltandosi verso il bordo esterno del letto.   
«Ragazzo... vai ad aprire...» bofonchiò tirandosi la coperta fin sopra la testa, desideroso di tornarsene a dormire.   
Era da tempo che non si sentiva così immensamente stanco. Sarebbe rimasto volentieri al caldo a dormire per il resto della giornata se solo chiunque stesse bussando avesse smesso di farlo.  _All'istante_.   
«Ragazzo...!» protestò di nuovo in tono irritato.   
Una smorfia comparve sul viso di Nero, rannicchiato sul lato del letto aderente al muro. Non era contento di essere stato svegliato.   
«Sei più vicino tu, Dante... vai...» borbottò mentre tirava a sé le ginocchia e caricava un poderoso calcio col quale colpì in piena schiena il suo compagno.   
Quest'ultimo, colto di sorpresa, rotolò pesantemente fuori del letto trascinandosi dietro una parte della coperta.   
L'impatto col pavimento svegliò sul colpo Dante ed il rumore destò anche Nero.   
Il picchiettio sull'uscio si fece più intenso.   
«Ah...!» gemette Dante mentre si rialzava «Un momento...!».   
Si passò una mano sul viso cercando di darsi un briciolo di contegno e andò finalmente ad aprire.   
Si trovò davanti un'infermiera Joy piuttosto imbarazzata nel guardare un uomo praticamente nudo ad eccezione di un paio di boxer. Dante aveva i capelli spettinati, gli occhi gonfi di sonno ed il cipiglio tipico di chi non aveva affatto gradito essere svegliato.   
«Infermiera Joy...» bofonchiò perplesso l'uomo «È successo qualcosa?».   
Nero - che ancora non era riuscito a riaddormentarsi - si sporse leggermente dal letto per ascoltare.   
La donna sobbalzò impercettibilmente come se si stesse riprendendo da uno stato di trance.   
«No, è solo che tu ed il tuo amico siete gli unici che non sono ancora venuti a fare colazione in mensa...» disse.   
Dante la guardò stupito.   
«Come? Che ore sono...?» fece.   
«Sono quasi le undici».   
La risposta dell'infermiera gli fece sgranare gli occhi per la sorpresa: non pensava di aver dormito così tanto!   
«Avrei dovuto consegnarveli per colazione come a tutti gli altri, ma non vedendovi sono venuta a darveli di persona...».   
Così dicendo l'infermiera Joy mostrò all'albino un paio di pacchetti incartati ed infiocchettati, uno decisamente grosso e dalla consistenza morbida e l'altro più piccolo. Anche quell'anno i Delibird avevano portato regali per loro.   
Sotto al fiocco di ciascun dei due era fermato un piccolo biglietto sul quale era riportato il loro nome.   
Dante fece per prenderli entrambi quando si sentì spingere da parte e Nero fece la sua comparsa al suo fianco.   
«Grazie!» disse con un brio piuttosto insolito se comparato con il tono burbero e sonnolento di poco prima.   
Prese il suo regalo e Dante fece altrettanto aprendosi in un piccolo sorriso di gratitudine.   
L'infermiera Joy chinò leggermente il capo in segno di congedo.   
«Vi aspettiamo più tardi al pranzo di Natale».   
Ciò detto se ne andò, lasciandoli a godersi i loro regali.   
Il più grande richiuse la porta mentre il suo compagno più giovane si sedeva sul letto osservando il suo regalo.   
«Vedo che per il regalo ti sei deciso a muovere il culo e alzarti...» fece presente Dante in tono irritato.   
Il ragazzo finse di non aver sentito niente e cominciò a forzare il nastro in cui il pacco era avvolto. Riuscì a toglierlo in men che non si dica e subito aprì la scatola - al contrario di Dante, che stava ingaggiando una epica battaglia contro il nastro che non voleva saperne di rompersi.   
«Ma che...?! Wow!» commentò mentre tirava fuori dalla confezione un paio di boxer leopardati.   
Nero guardò il capo di biancheria intima con espressione piuttosto compiaciuta e soddisfatta. Si immaginò come potesse stargli addosso e l'immagine che prese forma nella sua mente gli piacque alquanto.   
«Oh, non vedo l'ora di addomesticarti, micetto feroce...!» lo prese in giro Dante ridacchiando.   
Nero gli mostrò il dito medio, indispettito.   
«E tu cos'hai ricevuto?» volle sapere.   
Dante riuscì in quel momento a strappare il nastro.   
«Ora lo scopriamo...!» disse, affrettandosi a scartare il regalo con gran curiosità.   
Dalla carta dorata emerse un enorme cappotto rosso nuovo di zecca.   
«Wow! Somiglia tantissimo a quello che mi hai costretto a buttare...!» Dante lo prese per le spalle e lo aprì completamente, mettendoselo indosso per vedere come gli stava.   
«Era lercio e consumato, non potevi continuare ad usarlo!» il ragazzo scosse la testa e sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto con aria esasperata.   
«Be'... a me piaceva!» replicò a tono Dante.   
Seguirono alcuni attimi di silenzio prima che il più giovane si decidesse a romperlo: «Stanotte ti sei divertito anche senza fare sesso...».   
Il più vecchio lo studiò per qualche momento, non riuscendo a capire se si trattava di una domanda o di un'affermazione.   
Notando il suo silenzio Nero inarcò le sopracciglia piegando di lato la testa con aria perplessa.   
«Non ti è piaciuto...? I grattini dietro la testa ti fanno sempre p...»   
«O-okay, basta» lo interruppe prontamente il più anziano, arrossendo come un bambino mentre venivano rivelate le sue più grandi debolezze «Sì! Sì, mi è piaciuto!».   
Nero sorrise.   
«Visto? Te l'avevo detto che potevamo anche passare la Vigilia in maniera normale...» commentò.   
Dante distorse le labbra in una smorfia.   
«È vero» ammise con un grande sforzo «Però stasera voglio festeggiare  _a modo mio_ » dichiarò determinato.   
Nero fece per ribattere ma Dante riprese: «Vedila come una buona occasione per provare il tuo regalo».   
A quello il ragazzo non seppe cosa ribattere: una parte di lui voleva sperimentare il suo nuovo paio di boxer.   
«D'accordo. Te lo devo» concesse il minore in tono leggero.   
Negli occhi di Dante brillò una scintilla di entusiasmo.   
«Bene! Adesso perché non ci prepariamo per il pranzo? Comincio ad avere fame...» esclamò.   
«Sì, direi che è l'ora» concordò Nero posando da parte i suoi nuovi boxer ed alzandosi.


End file.
